


Techirony

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Technology, Irony, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Satire, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	Techirony

 

A single woman sits

in a warm coffee house

during a thick December

listening to the ambiance rhythms

of an EDM-retro throwback blend

from a new singer from Uruguay

sipping a sugar-free vanilla soy latte

nibbling with straight white teeth

a dairy-free, nut-free, gluten-free scone

with insulin shots and an epi-pen

in her faux-leather purse

and latex-free condoms in her wallet

adjusting her thick glasses

on her powdered nose

and texting her mother “Happy 63rd Birthday!”

on her touchscreen cell phone

while using the free wi-fi

to use her wireless laptop

to edit the document

of the novel she’s writing

about the evils of technology

 


End file.
